Breathing Darkness
by OwlThatShadowsMoon
Summary: WindClan and ShadowClan are at odds over borders and prey-stealing and war seems imminent. Dawnstar, the leader of ShadowClan, is doing all she can to avoid a battle, but not even she can deny a prophecy from StarClan. A brave warrior and a young medicine cat apprentice must work together to bring peace to the Clans once more...but at what cost?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Shadowclan:

Leader: **Dawnstar** (small, thin, cream-colored she-cat with dark ears, paws, and tail, and dark mask)

Deputy: **Hemlockfur** (dark grey tom with white flecks on his chest)

Medicine cat: **Skywhisker** (pale grey she-cat, one blue eye, one yellow eye)

Warriors:

 **Emeraldfur** (rich, dark chocolate colored tom)

 _Apprentice:_ Sprucepaw

 **Violetstrike** (small white and grey tabby she-cat)

 _Apprentice:_ Bonepaw

 **Springtail** (dark russet tom)

 _Apprentice:_ Stagpaw

 **Cedarfall** (large brown tabby tom with green eyes)

 **Frostshade** (black she-cat with piercing blue eyes)

 **Owlscream** (thin, graceful, grey she-cat with darker grey mask, ears, paws, and tail)

 **Coldwhisper** (fluffy, mottled brown tom)

 _Apprentice:_ Lightpaw

 **Yewberry** (small russet she-cat with black ear tips)

 **Blueneedle** (blue-grey tom)

 **Laughingclaw** (large, plump, black and white tom)

 _Apprentice:_ Earthpaw

Apprentices:

 **Sprucepaw** (dusty brown tom)

 **Earthpaw** (brown tabby she-cat with white neck and underbelly)

 **Lightpaw** (orange she-cat with white mask)

 **Bonepaw** (skinny cream-colored she-cat)

 **Stagpaw** (fluffy tan tom)

Queens:

 **Fernstreak** (mottled brown she-cat)

 **Mothpelt** (tawny she-cat with brown and cream spots)

Elders:

 **Rootclaw** (sturdy brown tom with a scar across his right eye)

 **Thistlefur** (small, fluffy, light brown she-cat with white paws)

 **Badgerpelt** (large black tom with white stripes)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Scores of cats, their fur glittering in the blackness, arranged themselves before a lithe she-cat, fixing their unified gaze upon her. The softness in their eyes washed over her a sea of calmness.

"Welcome," they said, one voice sounding from many mouths.

The she-cat trembled in awe of the ghostly cats, unsure of what to do. From her left, a commanding white tom separated himself from the group and came to stand in front of the she-cat, his eyes kind and reassuring. When he spoke her name, his voice echoed throughout the emptiness with a hearty rumble. Silence gripped the she-cat as the white tom gently laid his tail on her shoulder and touched his nose to hers.

Intense energy, cold and fierce, pulsed through her as the powerful tom's life charged into her body. There was pain in his memories, pain and despair. But there was also hope, joy, and perseverance.

"With this life, I give you resilience," the white warrior intoned. "May it give you strength in your most desperate hour."

As he pulled away from her, the she-cat staggered, the white energy still crackling through her body. Turning, the powerful warrior once again took his place in the ranks of the shining cats.

One by one, other cats took the white tom's place before the thin she-cat, flooding her veins with new life. A cream and sable she-cat rose and padded toward the newly made Clan leader. Love and trust poured from her eyes as she leaned forward to bestow her ninth life upon her.

"With this life, I give you duty to yourself. Use it when faced with hard decisions. Trust yourself, or no one else will."

The life that pulsed from the ghostly she-cat's nose burned with an icy intensity, full of determination, but also anguish. As the StarClan cat pulled away, the new Clan leader rose to her paws, fighting the fatigue that threatened to drag her to the ground. She held her head high, her eyes brimming with the life experiences she had just shared. StarClan yowled her name as her vision slowly faded into darkness.

 _I will lead ShadowClan into victory_ , she thought to herself. _I will avenge your death._


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rosy light peeked through the trees of the pine forest, dappling the ground with soft sunbeams. Leaf-bare had been cold, but new-leaf brought fresh growth and plentiful hunting. The dawn patrol padded silently through the woods, their paws making no sound on the soft carpet of needles. Activity on the WindClan border had caused ShadowClan's leader to increase patrols to ensure no trespassing had occurred. Reports had come in periodically over the past half moon of WindClan scent straying inside the ShadowClan border by more than a few fox-lengths. No prey-scent had been detected with the WindClan stench, but Dawnstar was sure it could only be a matter of time.

The ShadowClan leader flicked her dark-tipped tail at a long-haired brown tom. He padded up to her quietly, jaws parted, tasting the air.

"I scent no WindClan cats, Dawnstar," he murmured. His leader nodded, eyes narrowing as she gazed across the border onto the moor.

"It seems they have responded to our increased patrols," Dawnstar assessed. "Good. Coldwhisper, continue to re-mark the boundary all along the border with WindClan. Let them know we will be aware of their presence."

The mottled brown warrior dipped his head and flicked his tail at a young orange apprentice with a white face.

"Lightpaw! You heard your Clan leader, let's go."

Lightpaw briskly followed Coldwhisper, her maturity showing in her silent focus on their task. _Good,_ Dawnstar nodded to herself. _That apprentice will be a valuable warrior._

The ShadowClan leader's thoughts were interrupted by a soft scuffling behind her. She turned, momentarily embarrassed to have forgotten the rest of her patrol. Blueneedle, Springtail, and Stagpaw stood awaiting orders. The warriors looked at each other briefly and Springtail gave Dawnstar an encouraging glance before speaking.

"Perhaps Stagpaw and I should get some hunting practice in," he suggested gently. "I was hoping to begin his assessment soon."

The young Clan leader shook herself. "O-of course," she stammered, her ears twitching guiltily. _I should have thought of that!_ Regaining her composure, she dismissed the two toms and addressed Blueneedle. "You and I will head down toward the ThunderClan border and check the scent markers there. Then you may eat and check in on Fernstreak."

Blueneedle's tail quivered with barely suppressed excitement. Fernstreak was heavy with his kits and with her kitting growing ever nearer, he wanted to be with her as much as possible. "Thank you, Dawnstar," he said, dipping his head respectfully. Dawnstar's whiskers twitched and she turned to lead the way to the ThunderClan border.

"Dawnstar! Dawnstar!"

A yowl from the opposite direction made the ShadowClan leader whip around, tail bristling. Lightpaw hurtled through the trees, her eyes wild with fury.

"We caught a WindClan patrol over our border!" she panted. "They've been stealing prey!"

Dawnstar's pelt rippled with rage as she nodded to the young she-cat. "Lead the way!" she growled.

Dawnstar raced after Lightpaw with Blueneedle close behind them. Coldwhisper stood before three WindClan cats, the fluffy tom's fur was bushed up until he looked like a huge, angry cloud. Taking a breath, Dawnstar stalked up to one of the WindClan cats, a skinny, dark grey tom with only one ear. The ShadowClan leader glared at him, her icy blue gaze boring into the enemy tom's skull.

"What gives you the right to invade our territory, Grassfoot?" she hissed, low and menacing.

The grey tom flicked his one ear and narrowed his eyes. "WindClan needs this patch of forest," he stated. "Rabbits stray too far in for us to just let them go."

"Mange-pelt!" Lightpaw spat, silenced at once by her mentor's tail over her muzzle.

Dawnstar's focus was not broken. "Stray too far?" she echoed. "Well in case you were unfamiliar with the warrior code, I will remind you that once prey has left your territory, it is no longer _your_ prey!" She struggled to keep her dark ears from twitching angrily and forced her cream colored fur to lie flat. "I will allow you to leave unharmed," she said lightly. "But if this happens again, you can be sure ShadowClan will retaliate. Does Swiftstar know about your prey-stealing?"

Grassfoot's gaze flickered and Dawnstar nodded triumphantly. "Then count yourself doubly lucky if I do not report this during the next Gathering," she threatened. "Now get off my territory!"

The WindClan cats glared at the ShadowClan patrol as they turned and stalked back to the moorland. Dawnstar sat and watched until they were out of sight. Beside her, Coldwhisper had settled into a crouch, as though ready at any moment should the WindClan patrol return. Dawnstar ran her tail down his back, signaling to him to flatten his fur.

"Let's go back to camp," she murmured.

"You can't let them get away with that!" Blueneedle exclaimed.

"Hush!" Coldwhisper hissed.

Lightpaw only blinked calmly, watching. Dawnstar sighed wearily and led her cats back to the ShadowClan camp. She was dimly aware of Blueneedle's tail lashing back and forth in frustration as he struggled to keep his mouth shut. A bemused glance embarrassed the young warrior into stilling his tail.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky and the ShadowClan camp came into view, Dawnstar looked forward to busying herself with more mundane tasks. She hoped that morning's encounter would see the situation resolved, but the ShadowClan leader knew it was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mothpelt's kits were racing eagerly back and forth across the nursery, paying no mind to their mother's protests. Today was their apprentice ceremony and Woodkit and Lynxkit could hardly contain themselves.

"Let all warriors old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the Clanrock for a meeting!"

Dawnstar's yowl finally stopped the kits' antics and they hurriedly dashed out of the nursery with Mothpelt vainly trying to groom them as they went.

The Clan gathered together quickly, as an apprentice ceremony was always a momentous occasion. Coldwhisper, the kits' father, sat tall at the very front, his tail tip twitching with pride and excitement. Woodkit, a dappled brown tom, took his place quietly. His sister, Lynxkit, licked the last of her soft, tortoiseshell fur smooth and sat beside him. Dawnstar and her deputy, Hemlockfur, stood upon the Clanrock, looking down at them. The ShadowClan leader raised her voice as she addressed the Clan.

"I have called you here today to witness the apprenticeship of these two kits. They have reached the age of six moons and can now train as warriors."

Dawnstar focused her gaze on Blueneedle. The blue-grey tom widened his amber eyes as he realized what was about to happen.

"Blueneedle, you are one of our youngest warriors, but your loyalty to your Clan and to the warrior code has proven to me that you are ready to become a mentor. Pass on what you have learned to Woodpaw."

"Woodpaw! Woodpaw!" The Clan yowled its newest apprentice's name as Woodpaw padded over to Blueneedle to touch noses with him. The blue warrior's eyes radiated joy as he dipped his head to Dawnstar and sat next to his apprentice.

Dawnstar raised her tail for silence. When the crowd hushed, she turned her eerie blue gaze to Lynxkit. Before she could open her mouth, Skywhisker, the ShadowClan medicine cat, hurried out of her den.

"Wait!" she cried, hurrying through the group of cats to stand below the Clanrock.

Murmurs of curiosity rippled through the Clan. Whatever the medicine cat had to say must be very important to force her to interrupt an apprentice ceremony. Dawnstar once again raised her tail and the cats silenced themselves. She nodded to Skywhisker, staring down at her. The medicine cat blinked her mismatched eyes gratefully.

"Dawnstar, I have had a vision from StarClan," she began, stopping only to wait for the nervous whispering to die down. A shadow seemed to pass over Skywhisker's blue and yellow eyes and when she next spoke, her voice carried the heavy tone of prophecy.

 _"Darkness shall fall if the predator's wings do not beat against the wind."_

An uneasy silence fell over the ShadowClan camp as the medicine cat's words hovered in the air. Lynxkit trembled fearfully, she had not moved from her spot. Why did the prophecy have to come to Skywhisker in the middle of her ceremony? Would she still become an apprentice?

Skywhisker stared up at her leader. "There is another matter we need to discuss," she said, and turned to Lynxkit. The young tortoiseshell fought to keep herself from cowering under the medicine cat's intense gaze. "Lynxkit's destiny does not lie on the path of a warrior," Skywhisker declared, not looking away from the her.

Gasps and uneasy whispering came from the Clan cats.

"Why can't she be a warrior?"

"Has StarClan sent a sign about her?"

"They must have for Skywhisker to stop the ceremony like this."

"Silence!" Dawnstar's voice rang above noise. She looked down at her medicine cat. "What is this all about?"

Skywhisker lifted her head to her leader. "StarClan has sent me a sign, dreams of a great cat that once roamed these pine woods. She came to me and laid a pile of poppy seeds at my paws. I think it meant that this cat, this lynx, would bring us peace, not by the claw, but by healing." The medicine cat swiveled her head back to the kit, her eyes warm. "Lynxkit needs to become my apprentice."


	5. Chapter 3

Lynxpaw nosed her way into the medicine cat den, her jaws crammed with coltsfoot. It had been three moons since Skywhisker had announced to the Clan that Lynxpaw was destined to become a medicine cat. She had learned quickly and though she would have liked to train as a warrior with her brother, Lynxpaw had begun to feel like being a medicine cat was what she was meant to do.

"You're back!" Skywhisker greeted her from the back of the den. A young kit sat rigidly before her, clearly having been told not to move as Skywhisker licked a poultice on to his nose.

"What happened here, Toadkit?" Lynxpaw asked, her whiskers twitching slightly. Toadkit seemed to be a regular in the medicine den, always getting into some sort of trouble. "I swear you'll be more scars than cat by the time you're an apprentice!" she teased.

Toadkit sneezed, poultice flying from his nose. Ears flattening in embarrassment, he said, "I'll be the toughest looking apprentice then!"

Lynxpaw purred. "You sure will be."

Skywhisker shooed the brown tabby kit out of the den. "Go play!" she said, adding humorously, "Gently!" When Toadkit had gone, the medicine cat turned to her apprentice. "Ah, good, you found the coltsfoot. Let's add it to the store." She nosed aside some dock leaves to make room for Lynxpaw's herb. "You know," she began thoughtfully. "I think it's time for you take a break."

Lynxpaw placed the coltsfoot in the space Skywhisker had made and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Go get some fresh-kill, hunt if you want. Share tongues, bask in the sun, just go relax. There's nothing else for you to do here right now, and if I need you, I'll come and get you."

Blinking gratefully, Lynxpaw ducked out of the medicine cat den and stretched luxuriously. Sun shafts created little pools of light on the ground, warming the cool forest floor. _A nice nap in the sun might feel good_ , she thought. She swung her gaze around to the fresh-kill pile and noticed it was almost empty.

"The hunting patrol should be back any minute," said a voice from beside her.

Caught off guard, Lynxpaw started at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. Owlscream, a young grey warrior with dark markings like her mother, Dawnstar, had sat down next to the medicine cat apprentice. Her gaze was friendly as she blinked her brilliant blue eyes slowly. Lynxpaw purred briefly at her. "Great, I'm hungry!" she admitted.

As though on cue, Blueneedle and his apprentice, Woodpaw, and Emeraldfur, with Sprucepaw, entered the ShadowClan camp, fresh-kill dangling from their jaws. Lynxpaw and Owlscream approached them, eyeing their catch appreciatively.

"I caught a vole just for you!" Woodpaw mumbled to Lynxpaw through the prey he carried. He set down his vole and brushed her flank affectionately.

Lynxpaw purred and took a mouthful of the fresh-kill. "Thank you, Woodpaw," she said happily, finishing the vole quickly. "How is your training coming along?"

Owlscream sat a little ways away, giving the two littermates a chance to talk privately. She had chosen a smallish frog for herself and was munching on it slowly beside Emeraldfur. The handsome brown tom was one of the senior warriors and was greatly respected among the Clans, but to Owlscream, he was a dear friend.

"Sprucepaw has passed his assessment," Emeraldfur said proudly. "His warrior ceremony will be tonight."

"That's wonderful!" Owlscream exclaimed. Privately she wondered when she would get an apprentice of her own. She had been a warrior for five moons now and her denmate, Blueneedle, had already been a mentor for three!

Emeraldfur purred, as though sensing her thoughts. "Fernstreak's kits are almost of age," he reassured her. "You'll have an apprentice soon." He stretched and momentarily touched his tail to her shoulder before pulling away, embarrassed.

Owlscream's pelt tingled at his touch, but she quickly pushed away the feeling that rose up inside of her. A patch of sunlight glimmered on the needle-strewn floor nearby. The she-cat padded toward it, inviting Emeraldfur to join her with a flick of her tail. The two warriors settled into the warm space and began to share tongues. Emeraldfur chatted drowsily about how Sprucepaw once got stuck in a tree after clambering up it to chase a squirrel as Owlscream licked his chest fur in long strokes.

The chocolatey brown tom dozed off to the rhythm of Owlscream's tongue rasping over his fur. He had grown fond of the exotic, grey she-cat. She was quick-thinking, kind, and intelligent. _And pretty_ , he thought. As he napped, Emeraldfur's subconscious thoughts lingered on Owlscream.

A purr rose from Emeraldfur's sleeping form. Owlscream stopped grooming him, her eyes glowing with affection. A yawn stretched her jaws wide and she decided Emeraldfur had had the right idea and promptly curled her tail around her nose and fell asleep beside him.


	6. Chapter 4

Shrieks rent the frigid air and assaulted Lynxpaw's ears. All around her she saw cats pouring into the ShadowClan camp, cats she did not recognize. They flowed past her as though she were not there, yowling and hurling themselves at startled and angry ShadowClan cats. These, too, she did not recognize. Wait…she could see Thistlefur, the ShadowClan elder, fighting an enemy warrior side by side with Badgerpelt. How young they looked! They must have been in their prime. But how?

A terrible scream echoed across the camp, seeming to silence all other sound. The battle raged on, but to Lynxpaw it was hushed by the agonizing scene unfolding in front of the nursery. A young Dawnstar shivered upon the frozen earth, pain, despair, and fury all radiating from her brilliant blue eyes directed at the skinny, grey tom looming over her. The tomcat's ear had been ripped off, leaving only a bloody gash where it had been. "Kittypet filth," he sneered. "You and your worthless kits have no place among the Clans!"

In the distance a call for retreat rang out, but Lynxpaw didn't hear it. Her gaze was frozen on the carnage before her. As the enemy cats disappeared, the medicine cat apprentice found herself stumbling as though entranced toward the heap of fur and blood before her. Dawnstar was lying on her side, gasping erratically as she fought for breath. Lynxpaw fell to the ground in shock. Creamy fur was torn apart all over Dawnstar's body and a cruel gash split her belly down the middle. The nursery. Dawnstar had been kitting when the attack occurred but now her kits were spilled from within her. Three wet lumps lay beside the queen, unmoving. Dawnstar was now unconscious but breathing, if barely. An anguished and terrified sob burst from Lynxpaw's chest. What had she just witnessed? A flicker of movement caught her eye and she realized one of the kits was trembling. It was alive! Lynxpaw went to lick the tiny kit but her vision began to swim and fade to black. _I have to save them!_

Lynxpaw awoke with a strangled meow. _A dream, it had all been a dream._ Stretching, stiff muscles groaning, she shook herself and tried to collect her thoughts. As she looked about, she realized she was in the medicine cat den with Skywhisker asleep a few paces away. _No sense in waking her._ Lynxpaw's heart still thudded anxiously, her head light and her lungs constricted. A wave of faintness and nausea washed over her, nearly sending her toppling to the soft, earthy floor. That horrible scream still echoed in her mind, as intensely as the vision of her Clan leader's slashed body. _And the kits._ Those innocent babes with no chance at life.

The medicine cat apprentice shakily padded toward the herb store and nosed around for her quarry. Her pulse was still quick and nervous. Dizziness stole her focus as she searched through the quickly gathering mess of herbs. _Where is it?_ Though she tried to take deep, even breaths, Lynxpaw did not feel as though she was getting enough air. Her breaths became increasingly shallow and frantic as her head spun like a pine needle on a breeze. _Yes!_ Finally, she had it, she had the pod of poppy seeds. In her delirium, Lynxpaw lapped up a mouthful of dirt from the floor along with the seed she had shaken loose. Sneezing and spluttering, she managed to swallow the poppy seed at last.

"What's going on?" demanded a voice from behind her. Embarrassment and surprise rippled across Lynxpaw's body from nose to tail tip as she whipped around. Her mentor sat behind her, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"I-I, well—," Lynxpaw stammered.

"'Well?'" Skywhisker echoed. "Well, what? Care to explain why you've muddled our entire herb store and spilled poppy seeds all over the place?" Her fur bristled slightly and her mismatched eyes bored into Lynxpaw's head as though trying to read her mind.

"I had a dream," Lynxpaw muttered, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I was hoping a poppy seed would help me sleep soundly. I-I know I sh-shouldn't have, b-but—." The young she-cat was on the verge of tears. Her legs finally failed her and she sank to the ground. Skywhisker softened and padded toward her, touching her tail tip to Lynxpaw's quivering shoulder.

"Now, now," she soothed, licking Lynxpaw's ears gently. "Tell me about this dream."

After a half whispered retelling of the horrid nightmare, the medicine den fell eerily silent. All reassuring tones aside, a shadow seemed to have been cast over Skywhisker's face, whose countenance spoke now of doom.

"Listen to me carefully, Lynxpaw," Skywhisker intoned seriously. "You are not to speak of this dream to any cat. Do you understand?"

Lynxpaw nodded numbly, drowsiness creeping upon her slowly. Skywhisker's voice faded as she found herself slipping into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

Morning tiptoed in quietly, casting cheery shafts of sunlight here and there between the pines. Lynxpaw found herself seated next to her mentor in the Clan leader's den. _Why am I here? I have no right to intrude on the Clan leader!_ she thought, as Skywhisker repeated in hushed tones what Lynxpaw had told her the night before.

The medicine cat apprentice started as she realized both Skywhisker and Dawnstar were looking at her, mismatched gaze and depthless blue both glittering intently. She wanted to shrink away but forced herself into an agitated stillness.

"I wish to speak to Lynxpaw alone, please," the ShadowClan leader said softly. Her voice seemed to cut smoothly through the air, like paws on fresh snow.

Skywhisker dipped her head and exited the den, her piercing yellow eye glancing briefly at her apprentice as she walked past. Alone, Lynxpaw and Dawnstar stood face to face, motionless. It was Dawnstar who spoke first.

"Do you know what it is you saw?" she asked lightly.

Lynxpaw shook her head. "N-no, Dawnstar."

The exotic she-cat blinked, expressionless. "You saw into the past," she stated, rising to her paws. A sharp look kept Lynxpaw from doing the same. Dawnstar began to pace about the den, her tail tip twitching ever so slightly. "It can only be through the will of StarClan that you saw that event so I feel that I can trust you with the knowledge of what it was."

Lynxpaw swallowed nervously at the air of gravity surrounding her leader. She nodded.

"What you saw took place many moons before you were born. It is a memory I have tried time and again to erase, to no avail." Dawnstar sighed and stopped pacing. She focused her gaze on the ground, but her thoughts were far away. The yowls of angry, battling cats seemed to float through the den as she went on.

"I was the newly made leader of ShadowClan, after Snowstar. Tensions with WindClan were higher than ever as they had been leaving scent markers farther and farther within our border. There were minor skirmishes along the boundary, and many of them. Finally one night, WindClan decided to storm the camp. We were caught unawares, our warriors on the watch had been ambushed and killed. My mate, Shadepelt, was one of them." Dawnstar paused for a moment, choking back emotion.

"I later found out it was Blackear who murdered him, a dangerously quick and silent warrior. Meanwhile, I was laying in the nursery, my kitting having just begun, when Grassfoot, a personal WindClan enemy of mine, rushed in and killed the two queens attending me. Gathering all my strength, I hauled my swollen body out of the den, hissing at Grassfoot, keeping him at bay with my claws." Dawnstar paused and looked at Lynxpaw with a wry twist of her mouth, not quite a smile. "There is no creature more deadly than a mother protecting her children," she said.

"In my weakened state," the ShadowClan leader went on. "I suffered many wounds, but my drive to save my kits numbed the pain. Finally, as my body reached exhaustion, I dealt one last blow and ripped the flea-pelt's ear off! But he knew I was finished. Grassfoot hurled himself at me, knocking me off balance. With my belly exposed, he stood over me, mocking me. When he cut me open, he did it with such slow, deliberateness that I felt as though I were dying over and over again, every time I jerked back into consciousness. When I woke up, my kits were gone. All dead, all torn from me. Except for one: Owlscream. I lost my first life that night, but I felt like I had lost much more than one. In a way, I did…" she trailed off.

Lynxpaw stared at the floor, then at her leader's paws, then at her own. She never would have begun to guess that something so horrific could have happened. _Can there really be such depraved violence in this world?_

"Only the elders and some of the senior warriors know of this event," Dawnstar said. "The rest were killed that night. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how important it is that you keep this to yourself."

Lynxpaw nodded, aware of the veiled warning in her leader's tone. "Dawnstar, if I may ask…"

"You may not, Lynxpaw," Dawnstar said tiredly. "I need to rest. Dredging up these memories is…taxing." She waved her tail, dismissing the medicine cat apprentice.

Lynxpaw dipped her head and retreated from her Clan leader's den. She was overwhelmed by the gravity of her nightmare's meaning. ShadowClan's leader was brutally maimed many moons ago and hardly any cat knew about it. _But what did Grassfoot mean by kittypet? Dawnstar was exotic looking, yes, but a kittypet?_ Lynxpaw shook herself. _Get a grip, you have work to do._

"How are we doing on poppy seeds, Lynxpaw?" Skywhisker asked absentmindedly, nosing through a pile of bedding, picking out sticks and other debris. She busied herself as usual, not seeming to recall the heavy conversation moments before. Lynxpaw had returned to the medicine den, still trying to put her nightmare out of her mind.

"Let me see," Lynxpaw said. Her tail twitched nervously. There weren't very many pods left.

"What happened to our poppy seeds?" Skywhisker asked, bewildered, as she came up behind her apprentice.

"I-I don't know, Skywhisker," Lynxpaw mumbled. Her tail could not be stilled.

Skywhisker peered at her, confused. "What's going on, Lynxpaw? Do you know something I don't?"

Lynxpaw shook her head hurriedly. "No! No, I-I've been giving some to Badgerpelt," she cried. "He was complaining that his aching back kept him up so—"

"Alright, alright," her mentor cut her off. "That's a simple explanation, no need to be so defensive." She gave an amused purr, going back to picking at the bedding. "You're a medicine cat apprentice, and a good one at that. There's no reason to feel guilty over trying to heal a cat without having me with you."

Lynxpaw could hardly keep herself from shaking. _They were just for Badgerpelt. So what if I've had to few to help me sleep? I'm healing_ myself _. Aren't I?_


	8. Chapter 6

Owlscream's black tail whipped back and forth as she scented the air. It had been half a moon since Dawnstar's patrol had encountered the WindClan cats. The smell of rabbit and grass fouled the border, indicating a recent scent marking. Those rats-for-brains seemed to have the good sense to keep to their own territory. For now. How long until they repeated the awful night of Owlscream's birth? How many more ShadowClan cats had to die by WindClan claws?

The approach of Emeraldfur, Sprucepaw, and Yewberry brought Owlscream back to the present. Yewberry's black ears twitched excitedly.

"Owlscream, we scented WindClan over the border near the Marsh Ponds," she reported. "There were rabbit bones and everything! They've gotten bold. We have to tell Dawnstar."

Owlscream nodded, worried. "That, we will." She turned to Emeraldfur. "What else did you find? Anything?"

The dark brown tom shook his head slowly. "Nothing but bones and WindClan stench. The scent was stale, perhaps two sunrises old."

Bold indeed. Owlscream sighed and flicked her ears irritably. Her mother would not be pleased to hear of continuing conflict with ShadowClan's enemy. With a toss of her head, the thin she-cat led her patrol back toward ShadowClan camp. Emeraldfur fell into step beside her, fur subtly bristling.

"What's going through your mind right now?" he meowed quietly, golden eyes concerned.

Owlscream sighed again and walked with her head down, examining her small black paws. "I don't know what to think," she answered finally. "We might be going to war with the Clan that tried to kill my mother. And for what? What does it matter where a cat comes from, why does that condemn them to death? I'm lucky to be alive at all. Even though Dawnstar won that battle, we have to keep fighting. Forever. Just fighting to stay alive. And I wonder when it will end, when there will be peace, and cats can start having families again."

Her eyes shone bright with pain as Owlscream lifted her head to meet Emeraldfur's gaze. The senior warrior nodded his large head thoughtfully.

"We will bring this up at the Gathering tomorrow night. I agree, war is imminent, war over boundaries, with undertones of an unjust prejudice against cats not born within the Clans. Though we push towards peace, in the event of a declaration of war we do have the possibility of having either of the other two Clans on our side," he said.

As the border patrol entered the ShadowClan camp, Emeraldfur called Sprucepaw over to him to speak with Dawnstar. Not two minutes after entering the Clan leader's den did Sprucepaw and Emeraldfur hurry out, followed closely by the enraged Dawnstar, cream and sable fur bushed out as far as her tiny body would allow.

"I've had enough of WindClan's taunts! Their border violations! And their prey-stealing!" she roared. "You've poked this bear too long WindClan, ShadowClan is going to war!"


	9. Chapter 7

Lynxpaw hurriedly nervously after her mentor. She knew she should be excited for her first Gathering, but with ShadowClan's intention of declaring war against WindClan, tensions were too high for her to enjoy herself. As the ShadowClan cats pushed their way through the other assembled Clans, Lynxpaw could feel the hatred emanating from WindClan on the far side of the clearing. She shivered and turned her attention to the gnarled roots of the Gathering Tree upon which the leaders and deputies had taken their places. All around her, cats of different Clans mingled, chatting and introducing themselves. Lynxpaw's dread kept her frozen to her spot, her mentor's absence from her side going unnoticed. Skywhisker had padded over to greet the three other medicine cats, Clan rivalries being outside of their concern.

"Don't be shy, Lynxpaw, come say hello!" called Trouttail, RiverClan's silvery-grey medicine cat. Her eyes were friendly and bright as she beckoned the young apprentice over with her tail. Swallowing, Lynxpaw padded hesitantly over to the group.

"H-hello," she choked out. _Relax, medicine cats are above all this conflict!_ Lynxpaw forced herself to sit, tail curled around her front paws, trying to look nonchalant.

"Skywhisker was just telling us about your dream," the pale cream WindClan medicine cat, Quailface, murmured gently. "What a thing to witness for one so young." Her black eyes were sympathetic. Lynxpaw glanced at her mentor. _You told our enemy about my dream? It's WindClan's fault that it happened!_

As though sensing her thoughts, Quailface dipped her head apologetically at Lynxpaw. "I understand your apprehension in trusting me considering what my Clan did to yours, but you must remember that we medicine cats are here to heal and speak with StarClan, not to engage in the violence of others, regardless as to whether or not it is our own Clan," she meowed. Her fathomless black gaze lingered on Lynxpaw's face for a moment longer before Quailface turned away and addressed Leafgaze, ThunderClan's medicine cat. "How is Sunnypelt? Has she kitted yet?"

The orange and white tom's whisker's twitched happily. "Oh yes," he affirmed. "Three beautiful kits, two toms and a she-cat, all healthy. Greytail is beside himself with pride!" He closed his pale green eyes, a purr rumbling from his throat.

Skywhisker nudged Lynxpaw amusedly. "He's such a romantic, for a medicine cat," she whispered. "He loves kits, practically adopts every one as his own! If medicine cats could have families, he would have been a great father." Lynxpaw was momentarily distracted from her nervousness by the ThunderClan medicine cat's exuberant descriptions of Sunnypelt's newborn kits.

A yowl from up in the Gathering Tree's roots called the Clan cats to hush and turn their attention to the Clan leaders. RiverClan's leader, Reedstar, stepped forward. "Let the Gathering begin!" he called to the crowd. The aged, dark grey tom settled gingerly down. "RiverClan is doing well, the fish are abundant now that the two-legs have left. We also have the pleasure of introducing two new apprentices this evening," he reported. "Shadepaw and Rushpaw." The two young toms looked at each other with nervous excitement as the Clan cats all turned to acknowledge them. Their Clan leader waited for silence before continuing. "RiverClan is also proud to have a litter on the way from Greycreek and Birdsong. We must, however, mourn the loss of one of our elders, Stillpond. She died peacefully two nights ago in her sleep and will be remembered, I hope, by us all." His deep voice wavered slightly and he stepped back, clearly upset.

ThunderClan's leader stepped forth next. The huge tortoiseshell she-cat curled her fluffy tail around her paws and gazed out silently for a moment. "Stillpond was a good cat," Goldenstar said finally. "She was a friend to me ever since my first Gathering. ThunderClan shares in your loss." Reedstar dipped his head gratefully. Whiskers twitching, Goldenstar paused briefly before beginning again. "On a lighter note, ThunderClan is doing well, we have managed to expel all traces of greencough from the camp and all of our cats are healthy again. We are also proud to report that Sunnypelt has given birth to three strong kits, quite the rambunctious trio." Goldenstar's enormous yellow eyes shone like two suns as she stepped back.

Dawnstar's ice-blue eyes blazed, seeming to chill the air with their frost. It was she who took Goldenstar's place at the head of the Gathering Tree and her rage was nearly palpable. Cream and sable pelt bristling, tail flicking with tightly controlled anger, she addressed the crowd of cats. "ShadowClan is pleased to hear your happy news," she said to the RiverClan and ThunderClan leaders. "We, too, mourn the loss of Stillpond and wish her a safe journey to StarClan." The two other Clan leaders nodded their thanks. "Two new apprentices are with us today. We welcome Woodpaw and his sister, our medicine cat apprentice, Lynxpaw," Dawnstar said. Lynxpaw shivered as she noticed her leader staring particularly intensely at her.

Once the welcoming murmuring died down, the ShadowClan leader's eyes hardened. "There is a grave matter to attend to, one that, I'm afraid, will dampen our spirits. WindClan has been trespassing into our territory for moons and have recently resorted to prey-stealing," she growled. Angry yowls erupted from the WindClan cats.

"Lies!"

"How dare you!"

"ShadowClan flea-pelts!"

Swiftstar, the WindClan leader stepped forward, shaking angrily. "And what possible evidence could you have of this?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Tail thumping against the bark of the root, Dawnstar narrowed her eyes. "Rabbit bones well within our borders," she spat. "Not to mention WindClan stench. Perhaps you should learn to control your warriors better." The ShadowClan leader looked directly at Grassfoot. "One in particular," she hissed.

"This is an outrage!" Swiftstar cried. "Whatever personal disputes may exist, you cannot accuse my entire Clan of prey-stealing and border violations! I assure you, Dawnstar, this will not stand." Below, in the crowd, Grassfoot hissed unintelligibly, dark eyes flashing.

"Anything for revenge, eh?" he taunted. "Of course, we should understand, shouldn't we? How could a kittypet understand the laws of the Clans?"

A wave of shock mixed with indignation swept over the assembled cats. Dawnstar drew herself up, chin lifted, eyes blazing. A low growl emanated from her small form as her lips curled up, revealing sharp, clenched teeth.

"Enough!" Swiftstar commanded, glaring down at his Clanmate. "You go too far, Grassfoot." He turned his attention to the ShadowClan leader. "As for your claims of our prey-stealing, I refuse to acknowledge them. WindClan needs more territory for the coming leaf-bare. Many of our kits have starved to death for lack of good hunting in the snow! We need more sheltered ground, places to hunt the prey that flees to the safety of the forests during the cold moons. I would argue that WindClan has every right to the edges of some of ShadowClan's territory."

Incredulous yowls rose up from the ShadowClan cats. Their leader was practically beside herself. Lynxpaw's tail quivered with fear and anger. Her mentor pressed herself against her, murmuring gently, "Stay close, Lynxpaw. I'll protect you." The medicine cat apprentice wanted to wail like a kit and burrow herself into Skywhisker's soft fur. But she didn't. _I'm a medicine cat, this is not my fight._

Dawnstar's fur bristled as she echoed, "'Every right'? To ShadowClan's territory?" A mraow of enraged amusement escaped from her jaws. "I beg to differ. WindClan has no right whatsoever! The pine woods have always been, and always shall be, exclusively ShadowClan's territory." Her voice deepened into a tone of absolute seriousness. "We will fight for what is ours," she stated. "Just as we have done, many moons past."

"It always comes down to a fight, doesn't it, Dawnstar?" Swiftstar said, and turned to address the entire Gathering. "If ShadowClan refuses to back down, there will be bloodshed. If they insist on their war-mongering, many cats will suffer and die. Let it be known that this battle was instigated by a worthless kittypet, hellbent on proving herself capable of leadership, regardless as to the safety of her own Clanmates. May the lives of all cats who die at WindClan claws weigh heavily upon you, Dawn _whisper_." The WindClan leader turned away and, jumping down from the Gathering Tree's roots, shot the blue-eyed she-cat one last look of utter contempt. "You're not worthy of the title of Star." With a flick of his tail, Swiftstar led his Clan through the brush back toward WindClan's camp.


	10. Chapter 8

The dawn patrol scouted the Marsh Ponds, nostrils flared. There were stale WindClan scents, the same ones as were found a half moon past, but none that indicated more recent trespassing. Owlscream's head was swirling with distressing thoughts. _So much conflict, so much hatred._ She glanced ahead at Emeraldfur who was teaching Sprucepaw to place scent markers along the ShadowClan border. _A tiny glimmer of hope, but is it enough?_ Shaking herself, Owlscream rejoined Hemlockfur, the ShadowClan deputy, at the very edge of the border.

"Any sign of WindClan?" she asked nervously. "They don't seem to have been by here for a while but…"

The richly brown-colored tom shook his head. "Nothing so far," he replied. "And that worries me." Hemlockfur shook his head again, unhappily. "After the last Gathering the silence has begun to scare me. StarClan only knows what WindClan is planning. An ambush perhaps, like before?"

Owlscream sighed. "Well, whatever happens, cats are going to die," she murmured sadly. "That is unavoidable." Looking ahead to the rest of the patrol, she couldn't help but be filled with misery. _Who will be next to die like my father and half of ShadowClan?_ Tears stung her blue eyes. Owlscream called to Emeraldfur and Sprucepaw and the four ShadowClan cats began to make their way back to camp.

Lynxpaw was dazed, half asleep and delirious, when her grey and black friend entered the medicine den. Her vision was shadowed and hazy and she could barely make out the outline of Owlscream's body.

"Are you okay?" Owlscream asked, nudging Lynxpaw's side with her nose. The medicine cat apprentice barely stirred. Concerned, Owlscream swung her head back and forth in a search for Skywhisker, but the medicine cat was nowhere to be found. "Where is Skywhisker?" Owlscream asked her friend, panic rising in her throat.

Lynxpaw let out a lazy purr. "Herrrrbs…" she breathed. The young she-cat rested her head on her paws, eyes half open, seeing nothing. "Whrrre didjyou come frrrm…? Arrre you…sicccghh?"

Pelt rising in fear, Owlscream didn't answer. _I need Skywhisker!_ "What happened to you, Lynxpaw? What's going on?" she asked, voice shrill and anxious. She licked her friend's forehead like a mother licking her kit.

Another gargled purr emanated from the disturbed tortoiseshell. "Couldnnn sleep," she muttered. "Poppyseeds…poppy, poppy, poppy..." Wanting to cry out in dismay, Owlscream squinted and saw a mess of poppyseeds littering the earthy floor around Lynxpaw.

"H-how many have you had?" Owlscream wondered nervously.

Seemingly from far away, Lynxpaw asked, "Seeds orrr…pods?"

Horrified, Owlscream began to lick Lynxpaw's ears furiously as though trying to coax her back into clarity. _Pods? Whole pods of poppyseeds? She could die!_ A soft shimmering in the back of the medicine den drew her attention away from her quivering friend. Somehow, a black tom had appeared and was looking sadly at the heap of a she-cat on the floor.

"W-who are you?" Owlscream stammered. The black cat looked at her intently for a moment then turned his gaze back to Lynxpaw's prostrate form. He glided toward her and nudged the medicine cat apprentice's head up.

"Look at me," he commanded. Lynxpaw's glazed eyes lifted to his face and she blinked slowly. "What have you done, Lynxpaw?"

"Mmmm…hm?" Lynxpaw mumbled, confused. "Who'rrre yyyou?"

The shining black cat's eyes bored into hers. "I am Crowstep, ShadowClan's medicine cat before SkyWhisker. I come to you now with a message from StarClan, and a warning. We have been watching you, Lynxpaw, we know what you have been doing. Our warning is this: if you do not stop abusing the effects of the poppyseeds, you will never be allowed to become a full medicine cat. Worse, your Clan may not have enough if a great need for them arises." Crowstep paused and glanced at Owlscream. "In light of the circumstances, that need swiftly approaches."

Owlscream was choked with a hard lump of dread in her throat. _StarClan foresees much bloodshed, then. It seems there may be no hope after all._ As though sensing her thoughts, Crowstep's expression softened.

"All is not yet lost, young one," he murmured. "You have not heard all that I have to say." The medicine den seemed to darken, though dawn had passed, and the air was eerily still. "The day will come when the sun shall not rise and the predator's screams will echo through the trees. Many lights will go out, but only to make the shadows lengthen. Remember, my dears, to trust one another. Only you can save your Clan."

Sunlight streamed through gaps in the den walls. The StarClan cat was gone. Lynxpaw shook her head, lucid once more. Her pelt prickled and she realized Owlscream was staring at her.

"What's going on, Lynxpaw?" the thin she-cat whispered. "What are you doing to yourself?" Her body shook as she slowly sank to the floor, overwhelmed with emotion.

"I…" Lynxpaw stopped, unsure of what to say. What was she doing to herself? It started with sleeping troubles but eventually the self-medication became mechanical. She was consuming poppyseeds without thinking, whether she needed them or not. When they stopped working, she simply took more to compensate for the diminished effects. Suddenly, Lynxpaw burst into tears. "P-please," she blubbered. "Please don't tell Skywhisker! You heard Crowstep, StarClan might prevent me from becoming a medicine cat. Please, Owlscream, I promise I'll stop. I promise!"

Distressed, Owlscream looked sadly at her friend. At length she replied, "Alright. I won't tell Skywhisker. But if I ever catch you doing this again, I'll tell her immediately. It's for your own good, Lynxpaw. I don't want to see you fail, not after all your hard work. Besides, there's StarClan's message to worry about."

Lynxpaw sniffed and stifled her crying. "You're right," she said in a small voice. "What do you think it means?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Owlscream shrugged tiredly. "I have no idea," she admitted. "It just seems like problem after problem keeps getting mounted on this Clan's shoulders and StarClan has the mouse-brained notion that we, of all cats, are meant to solve them."

Lynxpaw settled herself on the floor of the medicine den, pressing her body against her friend's side. Exchanging a weary glance, the two she-cats fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
